


and it's bliss

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hauntober, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: A late night cuddle session.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	and it's bliss

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 5: "moonlight"

The only sound in the dark room was the two of them trying to catch their breath.

Deke couldn't make himself stop smiling, more than happy to spend the next  _ eternity _ wrapped up in the arms that had found their way to his waist. He wasn't entirely sure if sex had been the intention, when they'd planned to have dinner together, but it had happened, and if the fates aligned to let it happen again, he would let it. Without hesitation. If that's all it took to feel so utterly  _ at peace,  _ he'd do it forever.

The chest pressed close to his back radiated warmth, the comforting kind that seemed to simmer just under the surface of skin, like it was just barely contained within. Even with his own body heat, it wasn't too much, just a gentle reminder that he wasn't alone, that it wasn't some imagined fantasy, that it actually  _ happened _ \- and instead of leaving as soon as the deed was done, the arms around him had  _ stayed,  _ and didn't show any sign of leaving any time soon.

When he felt soft kisses to his shoulder, Deke let his eyes flutter open again and shifted just enough to see what he was doing while he sought out Trevor's hands with his own. The feeling of their fingers brushing over his bare stomach made him shiver before he could relax again, and he tried to press back closer to the comforting embrace. "You're warm..." He managed to keep enough air in his lungs to form the words, the soft chuckle close to his ear only making his smile grow. Was it always this easy to bask in this feeling? This bliss? Because it would be very easy to get used to.

"No, you..."

With a soft sigh, Deke squeezed his fingers and gave a small shake of his head. The semi-sheer curtains that covered his bedroom window let enough moonlight into the room that he could see what he was doing, the shift of the sheets when he moved his legs to keep their bodies as tangled up as they possibly could be. "You're just saying that..."

The squeeze was returned moments later, and the hold on him tightened until every inch of skin was in contact with the only body he knew as well as his own. "No, I'm not. I'm saying it because it's  _ true. _ And, maybe because I want more kisses..."

Shaking his head, he let out a small, still somewhat breathless laugh before making himself move. He had to pull away from the comfortable hold that he'd gotten used to, to roll over, and then there were hands on his back to hold him close, and lips on lips as they fell into each other again.


End file.
